Epic Smackdown of Sylar vs SCCHeroes finest
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Crack!fic follow up to sorrel rowan's "Comfort Is The Night Gone Black". Peter hates that she's better at pretending to be human than he is, hates that she wears her name without doubt where he can't part with his.


**Epic Smackdown of Sylar vs. SCC/Heroes finest.**

How it starts: Hiro always tells the stories. He's the only one who's really knows them all.

X

Oh, Flying Man tags Kyle who runs through the valley and we cannot see but the explosion was _very cool_.

Cameron not-girl walks straight at Sy-lar, and pushes him with all strength, his black eyes go big and mean, and for a second clocks tick in the background as he stands and pushes her with his mind. Peter does not like her, but he still helps, because the Cameron not-girl (who can give Eight from Battlestar competition) is the only one Sy-lar can't kill _that_ quickly. She can last longer. She has long battery life (Sentinels; X-men) and yatta! She and Peter both hit Bad Man and I pull my sword out. My turn soon.

X

Peter hates that she's better at pretending to be human than he is, hates that she wears her name without doubt where he can't part with his and that his niece really likes her for those exact reasons. He doesn't hate _her_, exactly. Sylar, he hates in a perfectly un-conflicted way. So in the melee, in the fray, in the flat space they've carved in the dark scrapyard with bolts of blue light, telekinesis and Cameron's newly developed penchant for throwing large objects at Sylar as though he were a rabid dog she can't allow close, he knows on which side he stands.

He senses eyes watching, eyes on the side, and wonders if Claire followed them. He sees the glint of a sword caught by a twice-reflected shard of distant light and knows _that you survive; I find you_ was a promise and not a dream.

He turns, one hand on the butt of the heavy shotgun, one hand in the air. A flash of blue, a whip of lightning and in the unprotected millisecond that follows, a shot to the thigh. Nathan, Hiro, Sylar and a square canvas in which to etch pain; it's been a long time since he felt capable of flight. 

He feels the lightness in his body like an old lover. Flight has always been his favourite power to feel. The telekinesis is a pressure on his head and heart. The lightening is too unstable, too like him, too like Elle. But flight, flight is the escape he longs for.

He can see Hiro prepping; his stance looking like he's going to dash off into the distance, but it's really a quick stop and jump through space.

Hiro moves like wink in time and Nathan is re-loading his 9mm with the quick efficiency of a solider, tossing a mag to Sarah in the same movement. He hears somebody scream as Sylar's hand begin to glow bright, his eyes fixed on Claire and John, and feeling the electricity in his fingertips he watches as Cameron moves forward with a grace that should not belong to a machine as forgoes the distance between her and Sylar, putting herself between him and John and Claire who are both looking too much like the kids they are and Peter breathes, feeling the power build up in him.

He doesn't hate Cameron, not like Nathan does, but he can't ever deny she's loyal. To John. To Claire, who she knows by another name. And he can respect that. Which is why he's powering up, why his feet are getting to leave the ground.

_You survive, I find you_. They are not a promise. They are fact. Separately Peter moves to Slyar the same time Cameron does. Cameron can't hate, she's not programmed too, but as their eyes meet in that second before they strike, Peter wonders if she can love.

X

Sarah would wonder when it was enough if she weren't so busy trying to finish it. She takes the respite given by Cameron's leap and Kyle's blast, the things that saved her son and the girl she sees too much of herself in, breathes in and exhales. It's a simple lesson and she's taught them it often enough; take what you can get in the way of rest, a beat, a minute, a night.

A night; she knows he went by another name, she knows he didn't cause Skynet, and she presses for nothing more. His fierce guardianship of Kate, his symbiotic protection of Kyle; they're real and she feels it the way she feels his hipbone grind against hers. Names don't matter - she's had over twenty and she still knows who Derek's mouth crashes against.

It would be easy to feel less amongst them. Even Kate had revealed what she could do, taking a bullet through the lung for John and dizzily reciting old cheers through clenched teeth as they removed it.

She looks across the short distance to where Derek stands reloading his 9mm. It would be easy to feel less, but she doesn't. She's still the best shot amongst them and she's spent years building that competency. Derek knows it, as well, seeing the opening and holding out a hand. She steps, takes and is lifted into flight.

X

Nathan feels Sarah warm around him as he moves them to where the kids are. They're 20 and have been broken and glued back together than fucking Cameron, Claire especially, and still their eyes are so young. Behind the death, there is hope, and he finally understands the message behind saving the cheerleader.

He lands with his back to Sylar, but Sarah has never let him out of her crosshairs even as John comes up. He doesn't hug his mom as usual, tossing the shot gun and Nathan know the kid is growing in the asshole but brilliant leader he will be. _It must be in the fucking genes_, he thinks. Claire moves next to him, hands him a new gun and together he and Sarah take their shots not giving Sylar the time to recover as Cameron and Peter land opposite them, Hiro timing his next strike, katana high above his head.

Their eyes meet and he can practically hear, _Flying Man_, in his head. Nathan nods. Hiro moves. Sarah is firing at his side. Cameron has 55 seconds left until reboot. Peter is keeping one eye on them all.

There is only one constant in all of this. Hiro. There are only two things that always happen. Saving the cheerleader and Nathan dying.

And there are two things that must be stopped. Slyar. Skynet.

They're not connected he knows, expect, Slyar's killed Hanna and nobody knows where Micah is. Nathan hates his thoughts, because he's learn what it all boils down too. _Thank you, Hiro_. His eyes drift to John, protecting and so in love with Claire, and Nathan can see it, the knowledge the kid is gaining.

Hiro told him the truth. The riff, the wrinkle in time, isn't Slyar, Skynet, Adam. It's John. It's _them_. All of them. And fixing it means Nathan loses everything. Again.

Cameron's up. Peter is moving again. Hiro is a blink in time. John is reloading; Claire is passing Sarah a new round. _It's in the fucking genes, survival_. Nathan empties his clip. He's not loosing them yet.

X

How it ends: how it begins. Hiro tells the stories, he's the only one who knows them all. 


End file.
